freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Klasky-Csupo/Summary
Founded by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo. Scare Factor Splaat: 1: Medium to Nightmare (Mostly Low to Medium) 2:High to Nightmare 3: None to Low Rooster:Low to Medium Because the rooster is tamed out.= Products: The Simpsons Rugrats Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Duckman The Wild Thornberrys Rocket Power As Told by Ginger Twinkle What's Cooking? Earlier graffiti logo used from 1982-1998 and was reused from October 20th 2002 - March 1st 2003. It starts with the next five squares have a scribble write the stenciled "CSUPO" on them (in Helvetica); the first few letters are blue, but the P is teal when it is being drawn, but then it turns to orange once it's finished, and the O is purple. Everything described up to this point happens in a VERY FAST pace. After this we zoom out, during which "I N C.", in red, appears letter-by letter. Then we see the complete boxes arranged with "KLaSKY" on top of "CSUPO". In "CSUPO" , the "C" is red, the "S" is yellow, and the "U" is blue. Then the logo turns black and white while the "Y" turns purple a second late. In the 1998-2005 version, over a purple TV-static background, where black and blue ink splatters suddenly appear in the respective order, then a hand quickly sweeps across the screen and drops Splaat. It says "Klasky Csupo" in a robot's voice before fading out (provided by the "Boing" novelty voice from the text-to-speech program on Mac computers) as blocks that form the letters come out of splaat's mouth. The blocks form the usual KC logo and 2 black boxes slide in from the top and the bottom, changing the background to black and covering the face. The "Y" changes from white to purple when it's done rolling. Finally, we hear 3 cartoon sound effects in the following order: A lip flapping sound, a duck quacking, and a boing sound and if it does the boing sound the logo fades out. In Rugrats Go Wild and Immigrants, there is another logo where it is on a dark, very green city skyline with a skyscraper in the background. A silhouette of a rooster can be seen. The sun rises into the sky, revealing more of the orange rooster and the city, a voice says wake up to the rooster and he wakes up by opening his eyes (which appear to be recycled from Splaat's eyes from the previous logo). he crows while the blocks of the K-C are flying around the scene. The sun brightens even more, the Klasky csupo logo blocks are joined together to form the logo and the rooster dies because it was a silly logo. Information Klasky Csupo has given a name to the "robot" character on their site- "Splaat". He apparently has some YouTube webisodes possibly releasing around 2016 and he is on Facebook, and was going to be a star (on his own show). It was also revealed that Splaat is 16 and has a little brother named Digital (whose face resembles Splaat, except that it is purple and red instead of blue and yellow and he has a slightly different design). Splaat's ink blob is now blue instead of black. Scare Factor *Graffiti: Low to medium. The music and graffiti will put some people off. However. This is a favorite of many. *Robot/Splaat: Low to high . Splaat looks like something right out of a nightmare, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. Movie Splaat: High to nightmare, the even worse animation and Splaat looking at us and smiling as if he accomplished something is an even more unsettling sight including he looks even more realistic than usual. The black background and unexpected transition from the credits to the logo is also another reason why this variant is even scarier. The scare factor is lower for those who expected this and/or are not freaked out by the normal logo. 2002-2005 Splaat: Low to Nightmare, this version includes a 20% more friendlier Splaat, some may find it boring, Splaat is more zoomed out than the Normal Version. *'Still Version:' None, as it skips Splaat altogether, which makes it much less scary for those who are scared of the normal logo. *2003 Rooster logo: Low to medium. The rooster crowing can startle more than a few, otherwise just plain harmless and an improvement over the previous logo. This is p- Strangely, the KC Splaat logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo.\erhaps K-C's best logo by far. Trivia - Strangely, the KC Splaat logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo - Continuing on these Strange Events, the KC Splaat logo is also appearing after the credits of Hey Arnold! instead of the Snee-oosh logo on TeenNick's The Splat night events. - On the Pilot episode of the Wild Thornberrys, The Graffiti logo has the Robot Jingle. Gallery Graffiti Logo.jpg Klasky Csupo Robot.png MovieLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg Splaat.jpg RoosterLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupo.jpg Movie2.jpg Klaskycsupowrongcolor.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? Klaskycsupogreen.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? But this time it is green and Right Mirrored. KLaSKY.jpg NicktoonsUK1.jpg NicktoonsUK2.jpg Rooster.jpg Klasky csupo robot 19.png|Klasky Csupo is cool|link=Splaat Klasky Csupo YKSSKY.jpg|Ykssky Oppo? Klasky Csupo New Logo.png|Klasky csupo new|link=Klasky Csupo New Logo KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg|Splaat Staj 0.jpg Fan-art Klaskycsuporemake.jpg Splaathuman.jpg Klasky.jpg KlaskyCsupoSun.jpg KlaskyCsupoScratch.jpg Creepy Csupo.jpg Csupo.jpg Cutecsupo.jpg KlaskyCsupoFan.jpg|Really fan art. 1464559504669-469515867.jpg|Klasky csupo in glame. Videos Watch it if you dare Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Face Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Villains Category:Logos that make Jonas Van Geel laugh Category:Mario & Luigi Vs Logos Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:Logos that scare Oz Film Company Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Klasky Opusc